Strawberry Rivals
by slayer0109
Summary: Strawberry rivals. This will probably be updated at a later date, I just can't think of anything right now :x
1. Lillian

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I know I said I probably wouldn't do a longer story for a little bit, but then this happened and I really want to do it. I was originally going to do a different idea, but I just love this one. I am going to put a spoiler for obvious reasons, but if you just want to enjoy the story for what it is then just skip it.

* * *

(spoiler begin)-

It's a dead giveaway being posted in the Strawberry Panic section and probably quite obvious through just reading this chapter, but Sachiko and Yumi will be attending Miator. The only hint I will give you for this story is if you have read the strawberry panic novels then you may catch onto this story faster. That is all I'm going to say. If you want to know about the novels and want to then please PM me. I would be glad to tell you as I own the novels and have read them more than once :).

(spoiler end)-

* * *

**Story Start**

The day had just begun and Ogasawara Sachiko had found herself walking towards the Statue of Maria Sama with her publicly known girlfriend, Fukuzawa Yumi. Their relationship had unknowingly started the very same day that Sachiko had fixed Yumi's scarf and only grew more intimate after Yumi finally put her feelings aside and took Sachiko's rosary. These feelings weren't instant though, in fact they had taken time to grow, but from the get go they both had felt something deep within.

It was this very same confusion that had caused Yumi to originally decline Sachiko's rosary, she had always admired Sachiko from afar and knew her mixed feelings for her may cause trouble if she were to become her younger sister. That didn't last long though and on a night both would never forget, Yumi had become Sachiko's Petite Soeur. This was the beginning of a relationship that no one saw coming, especially Sachiko's Onee-sama Mizuno Youko, they remembered it clearly.

"_Thank you for having us Onee-sama." Sachiko said as Youko nodded, setting a tray with tea down in front of the two girls._

"_It's no problem, I will always have time for my younger sisters." Youko responded with a smile as she took a seat across the table from Sachiko and Yumi. "So what brings you two here today? You said you had something you wanted to talk about?" Youko asked as Sachiko took a deep breath and looked at Yumi like she was asking if they should really go through with this. Youko could tell whatever it is they were trying to say seemed troublesome, but she couldn't imagine that her younger sisters would do anything bad._

_It took Yumi a second to look up from the silence but when she did she met Sachiko's eyes with her own and with a slight smile Sachiko turned back to her Onee-sama. She knew Yumi was ready to face this with her, they had developed almost a silent communication through body language._

"_Onee-sama, we came to you today because we don't know who else to go to. You are like a motherly figure to us both and we felt safe telling you this." Sachiko started as Youko raised and eyebrow in confusion._

"_You aren't in trouble are you?" Youko asked worriedly before Sachiko could continue._

"_No, we are not in trouble." Yumi answered as Youko took a breath of relief._

"_That is good to hear, but if you are not in trouble then what is so hard to say?" Youko asked as she watched Sachiko take Yumi's hand in her own._

"_Onee-sama. . . I. . . I am in love with Yumi." Sachiko finally said as Youko remained silent, her brain working overtime to process the newly gained information._

_It took a moment for Youko to gather her wits. "I-I don't see anything wrong with this. I love you Sachiko. I think it's only natural that you love your sister." Youko said as she took a sip of her tea feeling quite awkward._

"_Youko-sama, I think you misunderstand." Yumi said as Youko turned her attention to Yumi. "What we have if more than sisterly love." Yumi said as Youko turned to Sachiko who only nodded._

"_Onee-sama, Yumi is my lover." Sachiko said knowing that if she said girlfriend it was probably be taken as a friend that just happened to be a girl._

_Youko took a deep breath as she drank the rest of her tea in one big gulp and set the cup down on the table with a deep breath. "I see. . . Since when?"_

"_I don't know." Sachiko responded as she thought back to the moment she was able to place her rosary around Yumi's neck. "I think since the moment I met her. I could feel something was different about her. I was determined to make her my Petite Soeur for reasons I did not understand, but something told me that I needed to make her mine."_

"_I figured when I finally claimed her as my Petite Soeur that I would be happy, but still I felt incomplete, like something was still missing. It wasn't until I started catching myself daydreaming and carefully watching her that I started to feel these feelings. My heart raced and every time she touched me I felt as though I could faint. When I parted with her at the end of the school day I thought only of the next morning when I would get to see her again. I was falling in love and when I couldn't take it anymore I called her to the greenhouse. We shared our first kiss there." Sachiko explained as Youko listened carefully._

"_Why are you telling me this, Sachiko?" Youko finally asked as Sachiko and Yumi looked at one another briefly._

"_We have decided that we want to be together as an official couple. We are telling our friends first so that we aren't as scared when facing our parents." Sachiko explained as Youko sighed._

"_So my Petite Soeur is a lesbian." Youko said in disbelief, almost defeated._

"_Are you upset, Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked as she placed a hand over the rosary she had received from Youko so long ago._

_Youko shook her head as she stood and walked to the window. "No, I'm not upset. I just need a little time to think is that alright?" Youko asked as Sachiko stood with Yumi._

"_Yes, I think that is fine. We will be going now. Thank you for listening." Sachiko said with a bow as Youko glanced to them with a slight smile._

"_I will call you in a day or two." Youko said as Sachiko held the door open as Yumi left the room. "Sachiko. . . I'm not mad in the slightest, but perhaps you should wait to tell the others until we talk?"_

"_I think I can do that. Thank you again, Onee-sama. I will await your call." Sachiko said as she left the room and shut the door._

It had been a stressful week when Sachiko and Yumi finally decided after being with one another for some time secretly that they would come out. They had both still been too afraid to go to their parents and instead had gone to the one person that they could count on.

That day would never be forgotten, it was the first time they had declared their love for one another to another person, Youko had to admit later that though she had wondered about the two. Over the next few months Sachiko and Yumi had been becoming more and more open about their relationship. They had hinted at it to their parents here and there and had come out to the rest of the Yamayurikai during a Christmas get together at the Rose Mansion. Their acceptance was the best gift they had received that year, though the following new years wouldn't be so easy.

It had been a cold winter night and Yumi had been given permission to spend the night with Sachiko, which the two were very excited about. It would be their first new years eve as a couple, both were excited and as soon as the year had changed they decided to take a step outside and make their resolutions.

Sachiko let out a breath into the cold night air as she wrapped her arms around Yumi to keep her warm. Both had been wearing their nightgowns, but had decided to cool off briefly on the small balcony in Sachiko's room. The night had been surprisingly clear for winter, their were few clouds in the sky and the moon was shining brightly illuminating everything outside dimly.

Yumi looked up with a smile when she felt warm arms around her, it had been as close to a perfect day as either of them could have wanted. Sachiko of course took this opportunity to share their first kiss of the year as she took a hand and ran it up Yumi's neck gently to hold her head in place. It didn't take long though for Yumi to eventually turn around in her arms briefly breaking the kiss and wrapping her own arms around Sachiko's neck. Sachiko looked up to the stars for a moment before looking back to Yumi smiling, this night had been perfect.

"Sachiko, what is your new years resolution?" Yumi asked breaking the romantic silence that had lingered around the loving couple.

Sachiko smiled thoughtfully for a moment as Yumi waited in anticipation. "Of course staying with you no matter what happens." Sachiko replied softly a moment later as Yumi smiled.

"It seems we have the same resolutions." Yumi said as Sachiko's smile grew bigger and she went in for another kiss stopping only centimeters away from Yumi's lips. "I love you, Sachiko." Yumi whispered, every breath felt against Sachiko's lips as she paused.

"I love you too, Yumi more than anything in this world." Sachiko whispered back before closing the small gap between their lips and hugging Yumi tightly. The year couldn't have started off any better for the two. "Your lips are cold, Yumi. Perhaps we should go in?" Sachiko asked after breaking the kiss and turning towards the door that lead to the balcony. Yumi simply nodded as they both took a step inside and froze immediately.

"M-Mother. . ." Sachiko said horrified as her mother stared at the two in disbelief. "I can explain." Sachiko tried to say as Sayako shook her head and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Sachiko paused with her head down halfway between the door and Yumi. It had only taken a few moments for her to feel Yumi's hand on her shoulder and even less time for Sachiko to be embraced by Yumi as she let out a tear.

They had never planned for her parents to find out like that, she had planned on telling them when the time was right for both her and Yumi. The rest of the night had been long and hard, thankfully Yumi had been their to comfort Sachiko in her time of need. When the morning came Sayako had built up the guts to face her daughter again and when she entered the door she found Sachiko asleep in Yumi's lap who had fallen asleep sitting up with her hand in Sachiko's hair.

It was obvious to Sayako that Yumi had been up all night with Sachiko. For some reason seeing this had completely taken away any drive to talk with the two about what happened. Instead she would leave them be and for the next few days Sachiko and her mother would keep their distance.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Touro though, he knew something was up and when he asked his wife he had been shocked to find out about the kiss between Sachiko and Yumi. Of course Touro being the man he was decided it would be best to bring both Sachiko and Yumi into his office and have a talk.

"Thank you for coming." Touro said as Sachiko and Yumi bowed slightly. It was quite nerve wracking for both of them to be standing out in front of his desk facing him. They felt vulnerable and the fact that Sayako was standing behind his chair not making eye contact with either of them only made it all the more uncomfortable. "Do you two know why I called you here today?" Touro asked a moment later as Sachiko glanced to Yumi before raising her head.

"I-I have an idea. . ." Sachiko said weakly as she glanced to her father quickly who had a serious but determined expression on his face.

"Your mother tells me she saw you two kissing on New Year's Eve...care to tell me about it?" Touro asked as Sachiko put her head back down and remained silent. "You know staying silent will only get you in trouble Sachiko. Now tell me, what did you two do that night?" Touro asked again this time a little threateningly.

Sachiko slowly raised her head still only lifting her eyes high enough to see the wooden surface of the desk Touro was sitting behind. "I. . ." Sachiko swallowed as she glanced to Yumi quickly. "I kissed her, sir." Sachiko finally said as the room went silent again. She could hear Touro let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"May I ask why you kissed her, Sachiko?" Touro asked as Sachiko put her head down feeling weak again.

"B-Because I like her." Sachiko said almost in a whisper to afraid to tell her father.

"I couldn't hear you Sachiko. Stand up straight and tell me, you are an Ogasawara after all, are you not?" Touro asked somewhat demanding as Sachiko straightened her posture but kept her eyes on the large window behind her father. "Now tell, me. Why did you kiss her?"

Sachiko swallowed one more time as she felt her heart race within her. "B-Because I. . ."

"Because what, Sachiko?" Touro asked impatiently.

"Because I love her, sir." Sachiko finally said as she closed her eyes in fear of what might be coming.

Touro was about to say something else, but was stopped by Sayako's hand on his shoulder. All he could do was let out another sigh and let his head droop.

"Sachiko, you understand what you are saying right?" Sayako asked as Yumi glanced up to Sachiko, she especially was afraid to be in this office at the time.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am. I understand what I am saying." Sachiko replied as best she could though it was evident that her voice was quivering.

"And what about you?" Touro finally asked as he lifted his head and looked at Yumi with that same serious but scary business face he was so commonly known for.

Yumi lifted her head immediately as she looked at him. "I-I feel, the same, sir. I love, Sachiko." Yumi said as Sachiko took her hand.

Touro rubbed his eyes as he remained silent for a moment. "Am I to understand that you two are in a relationship?" He finally asked.

"Y-Yes, sir. I have been seeing Yumi for quite some time now." Sachiko admitted as Touro looked to his wife and then back to Sachiko and Yumi.

"You two can leave now, I need to think about this." Touro finally said a moment later as Sachiko and Yumi bowed and took their leave.

It had been a rough month for all of them, but eventually Sachiko's parents had started to try and accept this relationship. Admittedly it had gotten better the longer it went on because at first Sayako and Touro would only accept it as a phase the girls were going through. As the months went on and the two became closer they had started to change their minds. Sachiko and Yumi were definitely a couple, whether they liked it or not.

That had been months ago and since then Yumi's parents had also found out, though they were much more approving of their relationship. This had been such a relief to the two girls who feared that both of their parents would have a problem with it. Since then, things had gone good. Sachiko's relationship with her parents had been returning back to normal and her bond with Yumi had been stronger than ever. Unfortunately though, there troubles were not over yet.

* * *

**Later that day. . .**

Sachiko took a deep breath as she glanced across the gym at Yumi who was also looking at her, it was quite common for both of their classes to be doing PE at the same time. Though they had to stay with their class, the two would always exchange looks and take any opportunity they could to approach one another.

"Sachiko, come on!" Rei said as Sachiko realized she had been resting for too long.

Sachiko shook her head and started to jog again with a big smile on her face. She knew Yumi had seen everything and with a quick glance she could see the younger girl laughing to herself.

"Fukuzawa, get your head in the game." A girl called out as Yumi turned quickly only to be hit by a rogue volleyball, which had knocked her onto her bottom.

"Yumi!" Sachiko cried as she quickly ran over and moved Yumi's hand from where she was holding her head. "I don't see any marks, are you alright, Yumi?" Sachiko asked worriedly as Yumi rubbed her head once more before smiling.

"I-I'm fine thank you." Yumi replied.

"Ahh, isn't that cute. The love birds are having a moment." One of Yumi's bullyish classmates said as Sachiko turned to her with fury in her eyes. "You're not fooling anyone Sachiko. Everyone knows your not the cold person you used to be. I just can't believe you let another girl, let alone Fukuzawa take your heart, it's a shame really." The girl said as Sachiko stood from Yumi and started walking over to the other girl as Rei ran over and broke up what was about to be Sachiko's first fight.

"Hey, that's enough!" The teacher said when she finally noticed what was going on. "Ikeda, in my office. Sach-"

"Ogasawara Sachiko and Fukuzawa Yumi please report to the principal's office." A voice over the loud speaker said interrupting the gym teacher.

Rei looked at Sachiko who just shook her head at the girl before turning back to Yumi and helping her to her feet.

"Get off me." The girl said as Rei dropped her defending arm and let the girl go to the gym teacher. She couldn't help but wonder what Sachiko and Yumi had been called into the office for.

* * *

**In the office. . .**

Sachiko held the door open for Yumi before slowly and nervously taking a step inside and letting the door shut behind them. It was only then that the principal looked up from a paper she had in her hand.

"Please take a seat." The principal said while offering the two chair's in front of her desk to them, which the girls took quite quickly. The room remained silent for a moment as the principal flipped through some papers on her desk and finally pulled one out of the file and read it a little before setting it on her desk.

"It has been brought to my attention that you two are in a relationship." The principal said as Sachiko and Yumi looked at one another for a moment.

"Yes, that is true." Sachiko said looking back to the principal who looked to Yumi.

"I-It's the truth." Yumi confirmed as the principal sighed.

"Then what I'm about to say isn't easy and the fact that you both have such high standing's in the school only makes this that much worse. . . Unfortunately, the school does not tolerate the type of relationship you two have and with that in mind...I have to expel both of you. . . I am truly sorry."

"E-Expell?! You can't be serious, this has to be some kind of mistake." Sachiko argued as the principal shook her head.

"I understand your frustration, but I don't make the rules, I simply enforce them."

"You have to get this changed." Sachiko said desperately as the principal put her hands up to calm Sachiko.

"Listen, I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do. The decision has already been made, today is your last day at Lillian. Your parents have already been informed." The principal said as Sachiko remained silent with Yumi comforting her.

"What about the Yamayurikai?" Yumi asked a moment later as the principal cleared her throat.

"They will have to do without the roses this year. A new line of roses will be elected next year." The principal explained as Yumi put her head down with a sigh.

Sachiko was upset, but still couldn't help but give Yumi a big hug when she saw her put her head down. "Don't worry, Yumi. Everything will be alright, I promise."

"I'm sorry, girls. This is out of my hands. I will need any keys or school property returned by the end of the day. . . I wish the best of luck to both you, I hope you have a bright future together." The principal said as Sachiko stared at the floor still in disbelief with Yumi. "You may return to your classes to gather your things now. I need it returned before the gates close."

"Come on, Yumi. . . We should probably tell our friends at least. . ." Sachiko said as she stood with Yumi still in her arms and left the principal's office.

The principal sighed once the girls left the room, she knew the school would be upset about this also. After all, Sachiko and Yumi were quite popular among the students and being the heads of the rose family, she could only imagine the reaction.

The girls hadn't made it but ten feet from the principal's door before Yumi finally fell to her knee's and let out her first tear. Sachiko had wondered when this would come, she knew Yumi was a little more sensitive and the only thing she could do was join her on the floor to try and comfort her. "Yumi, everything will be fine, we will make it through this." Sachiko said trying to calm her down.

"I-I know, but what about our friends? What will happen to them?" Yumi asked through her sobs as Sachiko hugged her tighter.

"They will still be our friends, Yumi. We will still see them, I promise." Sachiko said as she fought to hold back her own tear.

"What about the Yamayurikai. . .?"

"T-They will be fine without us. . ." Sachiko said as her tears finally escaped her eyes. She had been hurting just as much as Yumi and though she could hold it back, she finally let her emotions get the best of her. "W-Why don't we go gather our things and meet at the Rose Mansion?" Sachiko asked as Yumi nodded and stood slowly with Sachiko.

They wouldn't leave each others side as they went to their classes and gathered their things. Though they remained silent while gathering their things the other students couldn't help but notice the tears in their eyes.

Rei especially was worried when she saw Sachiko walk in and avoid eye contact with everyone. She grew even more curious when Sachiko took her stuff out of her desk and made her way out of the classroom.

After collecting their things and returning them to the office all they could do was wait in the Rose Mansion for their friends.

"Sachiko, Yumi, what happened?" Rei asked concerned as she burst through the door with the rest of the Yamayurikai following. It was evident that both had been crying, though they had found comfort in being with one another for the past hour.

Sachiko could only shake her head as the girls took their seats listening closely to anything the two might say. "T-They kicked us out." Sachiko finally managed to say, though weakly.

"They kicked you out? You mean they kicked you out of the school? For how long?" Rei asked in shock, anger, and mostly disbelief.

"Permanently." Yumi replied as Sachiko pulled her closer.

"P-Permanently. . .? This has to be a joke, this can't be real." Rei said as the rest of the girls sat in silence thinking about what had just been said.

"It's real, Rei. This is our last day at Lillian. . ." Sachiko said as she quickly glanced around the council room. She would never forget the memories she had made in here and would always hold with her. She knew not ever seeing this room again would be tough.

"So, what are you going to do?" Yoshino asked breaking the silence that had followed Sachiko.

"I don't know. The principal said our parents know, so I'm sure we will find out soon." Sachiko replied as Rei shook her head, she didn't want to accept this. The Yamayurikai had always been so close and now two of it's members were being torn away.

"What about the Yamayurikai? What about the rose family? They can't just get rid of you." Rei said as Yoshino put and arm around her, she had to try and be strong for Rei once more. Though she wasn't sure how long she could do it, after all Yumi was a very dear friend just like Sachiko was to Rei.

"They will elect a new rose family this following year." Yumi explained as Shimako stood from her chair and gathered her things before quickly leaving. The girls knew she just didn't have a way to deal with her emotions and would let her leave. Of course Noriko would follow soon and Sachiko and Yumi would be left with Rei and Yoshino.

"So, this is really it? This is our last time all together in this room?" Rei asked as Sachiko felt a tear come to her eye as she looked to the window where she remembered telling all of her friends about their relationship and how happy it had been.

"Yes, after today, Yumi and I will no longer attend Lillian. All of our things have already been returned to the school. This really is the end." Sachiko said as Rei put her head down and and remained silent for a moment as she thought about everything.

"I-I'm sorry, I just need time to think. I will call you both later." Rei said before standing up and leaving the room.

Yumi could see the concerned look in Yoshino's eyes as she watched Rei leave. "Yoshino, go to her, this isn't easy for any of us. Just remember, we will all still be friends." Yumi said as Yoshino weakly smiled with a nod before standing and going to leave the room, pausing in the doorway.

"Sachiko-sama, Yumi-san, I'm sorry it came to this. Please stay in contact." Yoshino said before leaving the room completely.

The room remained silent for a moment as both girls looked around one last time. "There has been a lot of memories in here Sachiko." Yumi said as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, there has been. I will never forget this place." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded. "We should probably get going though. . . I'm sure our parents are expecting us."

* * *

**Later that day. . .**

Sachiko slowly entered the front door of her house closing it as quietly as possible, though she knew it wouldn't matter. Her parents already knew and if they didn't it would only take until the next day to figure out something was going on.

"In here, Sachiko." Touro called as Sachiko felt her heart sink.

Sachiko entered the room that her father had called her from. Her parents had been together sitting on the couch and across from them was an open chair that she knew was meant for her.

"We received a phone call from the school today. . ." Touro said as Sachiko sighed, looking down to the floor.

"Breaking up with her won't solve anything, it's already happened." Sachiko said before her parents could say anything else.

Sayako looked at Touro for a second before glancing back to Sachiko. "We know that. We had no intentions of asking you to break up with Yumi-chan." Sayako said as Sachiko glanced up in surprise.

"We know you won't leave her, but from now on we don't think you two should be open about your relationship." Touro said as Sachiko felt a small surge of anger course through her body. She hated having this conversation with her parents, it had always been brought up when her and Yumi got into trouble.

"That is too bad, I will not deny my love for the woman I love." Sachiko said as Touro sighed and shook his head.

"This isn't a game Sachiko. You are facing real consequences right now. You aren't even attending school as of today or have you already forgotten that?" Touro asked angrily. "All you seem to care about it that girl, she will be the end of you Sachiko." Touro continued as Sayako tried to stop him.

"Like you care!" Sachiko remarked with the fury that she had been capable of. "All you care about is your stupid business and whats in your wallet. I would love to hear the last time you even told mom you loved her!" Sachiko said as Sayako opened her mouth to say something, but Sachiko put a hand up stopping her. "If my happiness is effecting your business than fine, I will just leave. At least then you can sleep soundly at night knowing your lesbian daughter won't smudge your perfect name." Sachiko said before storming out of the room.

Touro kept silent as he looked away from the door Sachiko had gone out of, had he really been so cold that Sachiko was led to believe that? "You should probably go stop her." Touro said in a somewhat pained voice.

Sayako stood from the couch and silently making her way towards the door, stopping at the sound of Touro's voice.

"Sayako. . . I love you." Touro said as Sayako acknowledged this but kept quite. She wasn't exactly happy with Touro right now and he knew was now starting to realize that.

With that Sayako made her way down the hallway to Sachiko's room, she knew her daughter was angry but she had never heard her have an outburst like that before she could only imagine that Sachiko was serious this time about leaving.

Sayako sighed when she entered Sachiko's room and saw her throwing clothes into a bag. "I know you're upset, but is this really the best choice?" Sayako asked as Sachiko stopped what she was doing and looked at her mother.

"I don't know if this is the right choice or not, but it's better than staying here. I am only in the way of the family business. . . If I wasn't then dad would have been able to tell me that himself. Besides it doesn't really matter you don't really approve of my relationship either." Sachiko explained as her mother sighed.

"Sachiko it's not that I don't approve it's that I want what is best for you."

"Yumi is best for me." Sachiko said interrupting Sayako.

"I know that. . ." Sayako said surprising Sachiko. "That is why I have looked into other options for you two. I knew when I received the phone call earlier that things might boil down to this." She added as Sachiko gave her a questioning look.

"Other options?" Sachiko asked as her mother sighed and thought back to the phone call she had made earlier.

"Yes. . . There is another school...they are a bit more open about your type of relationship. I have already called, they assured me that you and Yumi would stay together."

"What do you mean we would stay together? I think I made myself clear that I am not leaving her." Sachiko said.

"You did, but I think you are missing my point. You would be living with Yumi. This school requires you to live on campus. I figure you have proven the seriousness of your relationship with Yumi so I think it's only fair that we respect that.

"You are alright with this?" Sachiko asked as Sayako shrugged.

"Well, I can't say it was easy decision, but you two are almost done with high school and I know you plan on living with her anyways, so I suppose it doesn't matter in the end." Sayako explained as Sachiko smiled.

"Thank you. I know you don't like her, but she means the world to me." Sachiko replied as Sayako looked at Sachiko a little surprised.

"Sachiko, I don't dislike Yumi-chan, I never have. It's just that she is taking my little girl away." Sayako said a tear formed in her eye. "You are graduating soon and when that happens I just know you will move in with her and I'm not ready for you to be gone yet."

Sachiko took a deep breath as she slowly made her way over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. "You are right, I do plan on moving in with her right away. . . I will still be your daughter then, no more than I am now though." Sachiko said as Sayako returned the hug.

"I expect to hear from you often." Sayako said as Sachiko nodded in her arms. "Now you should probably get a hold of Yumi-chan. You two have school next week, so you need to pack."

"N-Next week?! What if Yumi's parents say no?" Sachiko asked as Sayako smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't think they will have a problem with their daughter transferring schools for free. I will take care of her parents, you two just get ready. You will be arriving on Sunday to get your rooms and have time to unpack." Sayako replied as Sachiko smiled.

"I will go call her then. Thank you, for everything."

* * *

**-X-X-**

Yumi sighed as she closed the door behind her and looked up to the clock. It was still about an hour before her dad would be home and though she was afraid, she figured she should talk to her mother about it quickly. She was always much more comfortable talking with her mother about these types of things.

Just like Sachiko's parents though, her mother had already known and with that in mind she gave Yumi a very dissatisfied look and when she walked into the kitchen and set her stuff down. "How was school?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi put her head down. She was sure her mother had already known.

"DO I have to answer that?" Yumi asked too afraid to make eye contact with her mother.

"No, I was just seeing if you would be honest about it." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi kept silent for a moment.

"Does dad know?" Yumi asked a little hesitantly as Mrs. Fukuzawa turned and put the vegetables she had been cutting into the soup she was making.

"Not yet." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied as Yumi sighed.

"Are you mad?" Yumi finally asked not getting much of a reaction out of her mother, she knew her silence wasn't a good thing.

"I'm not as mad as I am frustrated." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied as she turned back to Yumi. "I'm upset that this happened, but in the end I'm more upset that you got kicked out for being in a relationship with Sachiko-chan. I just don't think it's right for the school to be able to kick you out over something like that. I'm sure plenty of lesbians have gone to that school."

"Mom. . ." Yumi sighed, she wasn't exactly fond of the word lesbian even though she was in love with another girl. It just felt like and insult every time someone said it.

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed as she set her knife down that she was cutting with. "I'm sorry. I still don't think it's right though."

"I know but ti's already been decided." Yumi said weakly as her mother came around the counter and gave her a hug.

"It will be alright, I will help you tell your father, I know he can have a temper sometimes." Mrs. Fukuzawa reassured Yumi as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Yumi said as she let go of her mother and went to grab the phone somewhat surprised to see Sachiko was calling. "H-Hello?" Yumi asked a little hesitantly, she thought it could possibly be Sachiko's father calling to threaten her, but she was happy to hear Sachiko reply back.

"Hello, Yumi. I know this is probably a surprise that I am calling you, I hope everything is alright on your end. . . I've already had a talk with my parents." Sachiko explained as Yumi sighed.

"I've talked to my mother, she is alright, my father isn't home yet though. How did it go with your parents?" Yumi asked as Sachiko thought about what she said to her father.

"It was alright, I guess. My father isn't pleased, but my mother surprised me." Sachiko replied as Yumi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "She came to my room after the conversation and told me that she had something for us."

"For us?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, for us. She found us another school." Sachiko said as a smile crept it's way on to her face. "This school is a little different from Lillian though, my mother told me that we have to live on campus and that is has already been decided that we will be sharing a room."

"Y-You mean we will be living together?" Yumi asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Yumi we will be living together." Sachiko confirmed as Yumi practically jumped for joy before realizing she had to tell her parents.

"What about my parents? How much will this cost? What if they say no?" Yumi asked as all her worries flodded her mind.

"Yumi, it is all taken care of. It's already been paid for and we are to arrive there on Sunday. My mother will deal with your parents, she told me that. You might want to start getting ready though, we are moving in with each other, Yumi." Sachiko said barley able to hold back her cheerful excitement.

"I will start packing right away." Yumi replied excitement now evident in her voice.

"Good, I will let you get to that then. I love you, Yumi." Sachiko said with a smile.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later tonight." Yumi said with a bright smile as she hung up the phone and turned back towards her mother who had been looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Something going on?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked noticing Yumi's change of mood.

"Yes, but you have to promise not to freak out." Yumi said as her mother looked at her prepared for something terrible. "Sachiko found us a new school."

"A new school? Sachiko?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked thoroughly confused.

"Well, her mother found it, but it's not a normal school. I. . . I would be living there with Sachiko." Yumi said as Mrs. Fukuzawa took a deep breath thinking about it. "Her mother has already payed for everything and says we will be leaving for the school on Sunday. Are you alright with this?" Yumi asked as her mother rubbed her forehead, it was too much to take in at once.

"I...I don't know Yumi. I mean we don't even know anything about this school and I don't know if I'm wild about you living with your girlfriend." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained as Yumi put her head down. "Yumi, I didn't say no and I can't really argue with it already being payed for and you being registered. I would like to speak with Sachiko's mother."

"She said she would talk with you and dad about it." Yumi said feeling a spark of hope. ". . . Does this mean I can go?" Yumi asked a little hesitantly.

Mrs. Fukuzawa took a deep breath as she rocked her head back and forth. "Fine, but I expect to hear from you every night. I also want to have a conversation with Sachiko's mother, would you ask when she is available later tonight?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked fully aware that Sachiko and Yumi always talked on the phone every night.

Yumi smiled and nodded as she ran over to her mom and gave her a hug. "Thank you mom. I was told to start packing though so I think I will go do that."

"Alright, I will talk to you father when he gets here." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi smiled before running up the stairs towards her room.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so that is chapter 1 and I know it may be a little confusing to those who skipped the spoiler but I swear chapter 2 clears it all up. This chapter may seem a little rushed, which I tried to take care of (Maldytah may notice the difference from the original). It was supposed to be a little rushed because of what the story is about. That being said chapter 2 is in the works, the process for doing this story is a little different and it may be posted a little slower due to this, but hopefully it's a little better than being rushed.

I know not everyone know's Sachiko and Yumi. I have talked with a few of you :). So I will give you a rundown quickly so it makes sense because honestly all you need is there personalities you will understand the rest of the story I promise!

Sachiko - Tall slender girl with black long straight hair. She can be considered an ice princess because of how she reacts to things, which isn't much honestly. She is from a very wealthy and powerful family and through her upbringing she has learned to always be a proper lady in everything she does or even during very stressful times. She is pretty scary when mad. Most hope never to see this and few are able to calm her. ( :) )

Yumi - Sachiko's Petite Soeur and or little sister through a rosary. Sachiko is Yumi's Onee-sama and they are not related. Yumi is an average height slender brunette girl with pigtails. She tries hard to learn from Sachiko how to be a proper lady though like Nagisa she has a lot of embarrassing moments. Her facial expressions usually give away what she is thinking (which is something she is known for.) She can be kind of a clutz though not as bad as Nagisa in my opinion. Like Nagisa though she is very caring and energetic.

Sound familiar?


	2. Arrival

**A/N: **hey sorry about the big delay in posting this! Holidays, life, and all my friends being in town for a few weeks has really taken all my time along with work. Excuses! I know haha. Sorry about the long wait though seriously. I hope to have the chapters coming out a little faster, but just fyi my friends are still in town for another week or so and with the closest one living over 2 hours away from me I rarely get to see them. Anyways here is chapter 2 for Strawberry Rivals. I want to thank Maldytah for everything, especially updating the MSGM that I am posting this. If you haven't read any of her stuff I highly suggest it, she is also doing a Strawberry panic/Maria sama ga miteru story called Battle of the Heiresses.

* * *

The day was young, but already there was a sense of urgency around the school offices as the sister prepared all the paperwork for Sachiko and Yumi's arrival. It wasn't long before they were scheduled to arrive and seeing as though it was the weekend the sister had slept in a little longer than she usually did during the weekdays. That being said though, she would normally have plenty of time to arrange the last few papers that Sachiko and Yumi had to sign to fully complete their transfer.

Unfortunately due to the sudden request to transfer the sister didn't have much time to prepare and had to scramble around her office searching through various folders. It was because of the wealth and prestige of the Ogasawara's that they were able to be accepted so quickly. Usually it would take up to a month or more to transfer to this school.

"Ma'am, can I help you find something?" A voice asked as the sister turned from her file cabinet.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. I was just gathering some papers for the new transfer students who will be arriving today." The sister explained before realizing she hadn't checked the room they would stay in. "Would it be troublesome if I asked you to make sure the spare room is in order? The new students will be using it."

"That should be fine." The student replied with a bow. "I will go take care of it right now."

"Thank you." The sister said as the blue haired girl left the room.

* * *

**-**X-X-

Sachiko tried hard not to show her excitement as she gave her parents a final hug at the door. Her father still hadn't said anything to her since the argument a day or two ago, she knew her words had hurt him deep, but sometimes a king needs to be reminded who he is. She knew eventually he would come around and his silence only showed that he had been in deep thought about what was said.

Sayako on the other hand couldn't help but shed tear's as she hugged Sachiko tightly. "Make sure to call me every night, I want to make sure that you are alright." Sayako said as Sachiko straightened her shirt.

"I will mom, don't worry I'll be fine." Sachiko reassured her as she looked to her dad who couldn't even bring himself to look at her. "You don't have anything to say?" Sachiko asked still upset with his outburst.

Touro just exhaled loudly as Sachiko shrugged and picked up her bag before turning to the door. "I will call you when I can." She said as she followed the driver out the door and to the car.

Sayako sighed as she looked at Touro disapprovingly. "Will you get over your high and mighty attitude. Your daughter is a lesbian, so what. It's not the end of the world and her happiness is all that should matter. . . Not your stupid business reputation." Sayako said as she left Touro in the entry way.

Sachiko took a deep breath. _Here we go. _She thought as she watched her house disappear into the distance as the car started down the street. She wasn't sure what to expect today, but all she knew is that at the end of the day she would be spending her first night with Yumi as room mates.

Of course she had to pick the girl up, which in true Fukuzawa fashion was quite the show. Sachiko couldn't help but laugh as she watched the door open and Yumi come out with two huge suitcases and her mother and father following her out to give her hugs and say their goodbyes. She wished her family could be like this, they always seemed so happy together.

Yumi smiled when Sachiko got out of the car and came to her offering to take one of the suitcases from her. "Save me." Yumi whispered as Sachiko leaned over to grab one of her bags.

"Yumi, you call us every day alright? Oh and stay out of trouble and don't forget to brush your teeth and make your bed. Oh and!"

"Mom I get it!" Yumi finally said as her mother stopped and sighed.

"Don't worry about her, she is just worried." Mr. Fukuzawa said as he glanced up to Sachiko. "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about, after all you will have Sachiko-chan by your side." He continued as Yumi smiled. Her father had been upset about her being expelled, but just like her mom he was angry with the school not his daughter.

"Just make sure to call home." Mrs. Fukuzawa said one last time as she gave Yumi another hug.

"I will mom. . ." Yumi replied before joining Sachiko at her side.

"Ready to go, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she grabbed the bag off the small walk way to Yumi's front door.

Yumi nodded with a smile as she leaned down and grabbed her own bag. "Let's get going."

* * *

-x-x-

A door creaked open as a light flickered to life a moment later, this room hadn't been entered in some time and though it was old everything seemed to be in shape. Just to make sure though, everything would get a quick check to assure it was ready to be presented to the new students. The school was well known for it's three schools and though policies and traditions varied from school to school this particular one always strived for perfection.

The room was simple, but standard for these dorms, the walls were white and each side of the room had it's own bed and desk. The dresser that sat in between the two windows in the room was usually shared, but it was possible for some rooms to have to separate dressers. The last thing that all rooms shared in common was an attached bathroom that the room mates would have to share.

Everything had looked in tact though, the shower worked, the sink and toilet worked, and the room was clean and presentable. Being the student she was though, the room got a second look around before someone appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked as the girl turned to the door and saw her friend standing in the doorway with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm preparing the room for the new transfer students who will be arriving today." She answered as she glanced back at the girl who had flowing silver hair and wore the black school uniform. She was tall and slender and had a certain aura about her, she would always seem slightly intimidating to new people but at the same time irresistible. "It's the weekend shouldn't you be with...Oh what do you call her now, your cherry?" The girl asked as her friend grinned.

"Oh, I have been with her. She just needed a little break." The silver haired girl replied with a grin. "Who is the new transfer student anyways?"

"I don't know. All I know is that there are two of them and they are staying in this room together. It was a sudden transfer so we are scrambling to prepare things, they will be arriving shortly I am told."

"Interesting. . ." The girl replied as her friend turned to her with a serious look.

"You are going to be there to greet them right? It's the least you can do, after all it is your duty."

"I guess that depends on Cherry. Though after what she just did and promises to do, I don't know if I should tell her." The silver haired girl said with a sly grin.

"I've heard enough. Just promise me you will be there this time."

The silver haired girl quit her playing around, she knew when her friend was serious. "Fine, I'll be there. For now though, I think I'm going to go spoil a certain girly." She said before giving a quick wave as she left the room.

"I swear that girl is insatiable. . . I shouldn't worry about that now, I should tell the sister and then gather the student council to do an entrance ceremony."

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Are you nervous, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced up to her. The whole car ride Yumi had been resting against Sachiko's chest while Sachiko held her closer with her arm.

"Not really, I'm just thinking about the Yamayurikai." Yumi said weakly as Sachiko ran her finger's through Yumi's hair.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. We have their numbers and they have ours, we can call them when we arrive if you like." Sachiko suggested as Yumi sighed.

"It's not that, I just. . . What about us? I mean we were the roses. . . I guess I just can't believe this is actually happening." Yumi finally admitted as Sachiko smiled though she too felt pain from the thought.

"It's alright, Yumi. If anyone asks, I'm sure our friends will always say that we were the roses." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded.

"I guess so. . . I'm just really going to miss Lillian."

"Me too, Yumi. But I'm sure we will make many friends at this new school, my mother tells me it resembles Lillian quite a bit." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled weakly.

"You're right, I guess I'm just afraid that they will forget us or that I'm missing out on something by not going to Lillian. In reality though, I get to live with you now though...so I guess it's not as bad as I think." Yumi said trying to cheer up.

"I feel the same, Yumi but in the end all I want is to be with you. If that means we are not allowed at Lillian then fine, I will follow you where ever you go, because I love you Yumi."

"I love you too, Sachiko." Yumi replied as the window separating the two from the driver lowered.

"Ma'am, we will be arriving at the school in about thirty minutes." The driver said as Sachiko nodded.

"Thank you." Sachiko replied as she looked down to Yumi. "Why don't you try and get a little nap in before we arrive, it may be beneficial, I'm sure we have a somewhat long day ahead of us and from the looks of it you had a hectic morning."

Yumi smiled as Sachiko lowered Yumi's head down onto her lap and started running her finger's through her hair. Yumi loved this feeling and the fact that she was so close to Sachiko was even better, with every inhale she took she smelled her girlfriend's sweet fragrance. With every caress of her hair she calmed dramatically and with the added warmth of Sachiko's lap she would finally drift off to sleep, thinking only of her new life with Sachiko.

* * *

**-x-x-**

"Ma'am the room has been prepared, I think it will be suitable for our new students." The blue haired girl said as the sister lifted her eyes from the papers in her hand.

"Thank you, I just wish we had enough time for an entrance ceremony." The sister said as the blue hair girl nodded, they really didn't have enough time to set one up.

"Perhaps, we should just gather as many students as possible to greet the two?"

"If you want, I will allow that. It is the weekend though, I'm sure you will have trouble finding willing students to participate. . . Speaking of willing students . . Does she know about them?" The sister asked.

"Yes, she assured me she would greet them, when they arrive." The girl responded as the sister sighed.

"Be sure to keep an eye on her. I've been told that the two coming are in a relationship." The sister explained as the girl sighed.

"I'm sure she wouldn't make a pass on either of them. . . She already has someone." The girl replied as the sister nodded.

"Indeed, I suppose it has been awhile since she has really caused any trouble. It seems that she may have finally met her match."

The blue hair girl smiled as she looked up to the clock. "I will go inform the others. If you could ask for a quick gathering of the student council through the speakers, it would be greatly appreciated."

"I can do that." The sister said as the girl bowed and left the office. As she walked towards the student council room she could hear the sister call out for all student council members to meet in the student council room if they could.

Thankfully most of them could show up and did only a few minutes, later. "Thank you for joining me so quickly. I had you all called here today to help introduce the new transfer students we have arriving shortly."

"Transfer students?"

"Yes, they were a sudden transfer and we couldn't prepare for them properly, so I have tried my hardest to give them as best an introduction as I can."

"When are they arriving?"

"In about twenty minutes." The girl said looking up at the clock briefly.

"Are any of the student's going to meet them?"

"That is why I called you all here, I was hoping to request your help. If you could help me ask around quickly it would be highly appreciated. I think it's important though that we all be present when they arrive.

"What about her." A girl said looking over to the one empty seat in the room.

"I have already talked with her. She said she would be there. . ." The girl said as the room remained silent for a moment. "We should get started though, meet by the front doors in fifteen minutes."

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko took a deep breath as she lost sight of the city they had been driving through and started to notice mostly woods outside the car now. It was different from where she was from, but at the same time it was relaxing and nice to see.

"Yumi, wake up. We are here." Sachiko said as she slightly nudged Yumi's shoulder when she saw the big gate come into view.

Yumi yawned as she stretched a little in Sachiko's lap before sitting up. "We're here?" She asked with another yawn as she looked out the window. "Wow, it's beautiful. . . I've never seen so many tree's." Yumi said as they approached the gate.

"Here we are Yumi. Are you ready?" Sachiko asked as Yumi looked back to her with a smile.

"Of course I get to live with you now." Yumi said as Sachiko gave her a quick kiss. When the car came to a stop Sachiko took a deep breath, she could see a girl with shoulder length blue hair standing outside the car in a black dress with a white petticoat and a small green tie. She must have been wearing the school uniform.

Once Sachiko and Yumi stepped out of the car the blue haired woman bowed to them as they both bowed in return.

"Welcome, I am the student council president. Let me show you inside."

Sachiko and Yumi nodded as the driver handed them their bags from the trunk. "Do you need anything else?" The driver asked as Sachiko shook her head.

"No, I think that is all, thank you." Sachiko replied as the driver bowed.

"I will leave you to it then. You know my number if you ever need me." The driver said as he got back in the car and started his long drive back to the Ogasawara mansion.

"Please, follow me." The blue haired girl said as Sachiko and Yumi grabbed their things and were led into the building in front of them.

Once inside they saw a bunch of girls standing around wearing different types of clothing. Some were wearing the same thing as the girl who was escorting them. Some were wearing all white uniforms with short skirts, and the others were wearing more casual pink uniforms.

Yumi swallowed as she started to feel a little stage fright, her first reaction was to take Sachiko's hand, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls in the school as most them turned and started whispering to one another.

"So you are the new girls who everyone is gathering to meet." A girl asked as everyone turned and looked to the silver haired girl standing with a slightly shorter slender, red headed girl.

"I-I don't know." Sachiko said as she and Yumi bowed as the silver haired girl approached.

"It seems you two are pretty close." The girl said looking down at their joined hands.

"Yes. This is my girlfriend, Fukuzawa Yumi and I am Ogasawara Sachiko, it's nice to meet you." She said as the silver haired girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm glad you two are together. I won't have to worry about yet another girl trying to steal my Cherry." She said followed by a slight pause.

"I-I'm sorry, what is your name?" Sachiko asked as the girl was about to turn and walk back through the crowd.

"I am Hanazono Shizuma and this is the love of my life, Aoi Nagisa." Shizuma replied as she looked to Miyuki a moment later. "Can I leave now? We were in the middle of something." Shizuma asked as Nagisa blushed fiercely.

Miyuki sighed as she waved them off and turned back to Sachiko and Yumi. "Sorry about her rudeness, she doesn't mean any offense, she is just odd...around new people. . . By the way, I am Rokujo Miyuki. I am the student council president of Miator, the school you two are attending." She explained as she stepped aside and let the other student council members approach.

"Hi, I'm Tomori Shion, Spica's student council president."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both, I am Minamoto Chikaru, student council president of St. Lulim. I would like to apologize on behalf of Shizuma for not introducing herself correctly. She is the current Etoile. I hope you two can forgive her."

Sachiko bowed to all three of them as she looked around at the rest of the gathered girls. "Thank you and I assure you it is quite alright. . . That being said I am Ogasawara Sachiko and this is my girlfriend, Fukuzawa Yumi. You will have to excuse her shyness." Sachiko said as she felt Yumi take a small step towards her side, she really did hate all eyes on her.

"Welcome to Miator. I will bring you two to your room, I assume you have been traveling quite a bit today and would like to rest." Miyuki said as she held a hand out guiding the girls to follow, which they jumped at mainly to get Yumi out of the spotlight.

"Sorry, if you felt uncomfortable back there, it's not often that we get transfer students." Miyuki explained as she led them down a hallway filled with doors on each side.

"It's fine, Yumi is just a little shy at first, she will come around." Sachiko said as Miyuki smiled.

"This is your room, you will find a key for each of you on your desks." Miyuki said as Sachiko and Yumi stepped inside and set their things down. "Once you are settled in please report to the sister's office which is at the end of this hall. She has some papers for you to sign, I believe. . . Be sure not to break any rules until then, our last transfer student had a rough start." Miyuki said as she thought about bailing Nagisa out her first few days.

"Thank you." Sachiko said as Miyuki bowed and left the room shutting the door behind her.

"Well, what do you think, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled.

"It's great, but. . . Do we really need two beds?" Yumi asked with a slight blush as Sachiko grinned.

"I guess we will see how much sleep we get with each other before answering that." Sachiko replied as Yumi's blush grew deeper.

* * *

**-x-x-**

Nagisa blushed as she was pushed back onto her bed with Shizuma towering over her, she knew that Shizuma didn't care about greeting the new students but with Nagisa having the kind heart that she did, she wouldn't let Shizuma skip. The price for going down there though was that Shizuma would have her for a bit longer than usual that night, which was fine for both of them.

They had met in the woods on Nagisa's first day after she got lost and bumped into Shizuma. Little did they know that this was the moment they met their life partners. Nobody could have seen that coming though, especially the two who had been a bit shy at first to approach one another.

They had both felt an instant attraction and from that day on had secretly stolen glances at one another which hadn't gone unnoticed by their friends.

For Shizuma, Miyuki noticed and wasn't pleased. She figured Shizuma just found another pretty girl to drool over like many others. Shizuma's behavior was ignored by Miyuki for awhile, until one day Shizuma sat her down and told her that she may be in love. Miyuki at first just shrugged it off, but as Shizuma described what she was feeling Miyuki couldn't help but wonder. Of course she couldn't do anything about this except tell Shizuma to approach Nagisa. It was only when Shizuma stood frozen with a blush across her face that she fully understood what Shizuma was feeling. She really was in love, so much so that she could barley talk to Nagisa when she approached her, something very odd for Miator's knock out.

This had surprised everyone who had witnessed this, but not all were pleased. Suzumi Tamao in particular was very unhappy especially when she noticed Nagisa's reaction, which clearly showed that she also harbored feelings for Shizuma through her shyness. Tamao wasn't happy with this at all, she wanted Nagisa all to herself and would try hard for the next month or two to make sure that Shizuma knew Nagisa belonged to her. It started with lying about where Nagisa was or if she was busy or not and eventually turned into Tamao telling Nagisa lies about what Shizuma thought of her.

It wasn't until Miyuki overheard a conversation between the two girls that she decided to tell Shizuma. She didn't take it lightly and when Miyuki helped her devise a plan to get Nagisa alone she would finally talk with her, alone. The talking didn't last long though, Nagisa could tell that Shizuma was sincere with her words and she had noticed weak points in Tamao's argument which led her to question the truth. It was at this time that Miyuki witnessed something she never thought would happen. Nagisa and Shizuma shared their first kiss and held one another dreamily as their first kiss turned into many.

Unfortunately Tamao had also witnessed this and when she saw the clear display of affection between the two she couldn't help but shed a tear. Nagisa was more out of reach than she figured and even though she had been trying to win her over, Nagisa had clearly chosen Shizuma. The next few weeks would be pretty tough on the blue haired girl as she mostly kept to herself, worrying Nagisa in the process. It wasn't until Tamao finally told Nagisa what she saw that the red head started to understand. Tamao was heartbroken, but Shizuma had been right, it was Tamao's own fault for assuming that she would make Nagisa fall in love with her.

Shizuma didn't like talking about it much though, it was and always would be a touchy subject at least until Tamao could move on. It also felt like bragging that Nagisa was hers, which she knew would only hurt Tamao and possibly hurt her relationship with Nagisa, it was just to early. Thankfully though Tamao had been able to get past this and when she did Nagisa was only encouraged to be with Shizuma. Their relationship had grown and grown and to some even spiraled out of control as they became closer and closer eventually gaining a reputation for being the star couple of Astrea Hill.

The meaning of star couple had been vague though, for some it meant that Shizuma the school's queen had finally been claimed and now had her princess so to speak. For others they were just the most popular couple with the drama behind their relationship being quite well known. For most though the star couple had a reputation of being obsessively in love and frequently making noises behind closed doors. Whatever it meant, Shizuma didn't care, it was a title she held proudly though in the long run it meant little. She just really liked being known as Nagisa's girlfriend, something she would hope to one day change to wife.

"Now where were we?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa shyly smiled, which always sent a shiver through Shizuma's body, Nagisa was just too cute for words when she did that.

"I-I think you were about to. . ."

"Shizuma!" Miyuki said as she burst through the door.

Though Nagisa and Shizuma were clothed the red head couldn't help but try and cover herself almost as if a natural reaction, which Shizuma usually smiled at. Right now unfortunately, she wasn't smiling. If there was one thing she hated more than anything it was being interrupted when with Nagisa.

"Care to explain your rudeness?" Miyuki asked slightly annoyed as Shizuma sighed.

"I don't think it was rude. It was short and straight to the point. I told you I was busy." Shizuma replied as she looked back to Miyuki.

Miyuki scratched her head with a sigh, there was no winning with Shizuma. "Will you at least properly introduce yourself next time you see them? The poor girl had to ask for your name, you didn't even say it." Miyuki asked as Shizuma gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I had...other...things on my mind." Shizuma said as she turned back to a blushing Nagisa. "Speaking of those other things, if you wouldn't mind I would like to get back to them. Those two have a lot to take care of today, I'm sure they don't need my life story tonight."

"Yes, yes. I'll let you get back to making love with Nagisa. Just make sure to say hello to them, after all the tall one is in your class and it is your job." Miyuki reminded Shizuma before shutting the door and leaving the two alone.

"Now, where were we?" Shizuma said a moment later as she looked at Nagisa who was still laying below her.

"Y-You are going to say hi to them right?" Nagisa asked a moment later as Shizuma smiled.

"Of course, why don't we reintroduce ourselves to them as a couple next time." Shizuma suggested as Nagisa smiled. "For now though, I don't want to hear about them. Tonight I only want to hear my name from you." Shizuma continued as Nagisa blushed deeply before receiving the first of many kisses that night.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Yumi, we should go down to the office. That girl. . . Miyuki. . .? She said the sister needed to see us." Sachiko said as she picked up the key off her desk before turning to Yumi.

"You're right, we should head down there quick." Yumi replied as she unpacked the last of her things, which just happened to be a picture of her with Sachiko hugging her from behind. It had been not long after they told Youko about their relationship that it was taken.

Sachiko smiled when she saw the picture, she had remembered that weekend with their friends well. Though at the time only Youko knew of their relationship.

"Sachiko are you ready?" Yumi asked a moment later as Sachiko snapped out of her thoughts and nodded as they made their way out the door and down towards the office.

The office thankfully wasn't hard to find and it had been pretty quiet for being the weekend, so the girls were seen by the sister right away.

"Ah, welcome. I trust Miyuki showed you to your rooms?" The sister asked as Sachiko and Yumi entered her office and shut the door.

"Yes, thank you. She told us to come here when we were done unpacking." Sachiko said as the sister nodded and offered them the two seats in front of her desk as she sat down herself and grabbed a file from one of her desk drawers.

"Yes, I just needed you to sign a couple papers here quick to fully complete your transfer and then we need to get you some uniforms." The sister explained as Sachiko and Yumi started signing the papers put out in front of them. "The uniforms are a requirement, they represent our school, Miator." The sister said as she placed two cards down in front of each girl. "Your classes are listed on these cards along with the room numbers. If you have trouble finding them please don't hesitate to come and ask me. I know the school can be quite confusing, especially if you haven't received a proper tour yet. I'm sure our current Etoile would be more than happy to do that for you."

Sachiko and Yumi could only nod and listen as they completed filling out the forms in front of them. Once done with the paper the sister took them both and checked for the signatures before placing the files back in her desk. "Alright, let's get you two uniforms."

* * *

**-x-x-**

Shizuma grinned as she rolled onto her back breathing heavy as Nagisa laid next to her face still flushed as she too took rapid breaths. "I'm so glad that Tamao-chan is staying in Yaya and Hikari's room tonight." Shizuma said as she stared at the ceiling which was dimly light by the moonlight pouring through the window.

"Why is that?" Nagisa asked as Shizuma snuggled a little closer to her.

"Well for one we wouldn't have been able to do that."

"We always have your room." Nagisa reminded her as Shizuma smiled.

"I suppose you're right, but the main reason is because it was here and with her not being here I don't have to put my clothes back on." Shizuma said with a grin as Nagisa blushed slightly which went unnoticed in the dark room.

"I-I guess that is a point." Nagisa said a little shyly a moment later. Shizuma knew though that she loved it.

"Don't worry Cherry. We can enjoy this bliss every night once we live on our own." Shizuma said with a big smiled as she snuggled close to Nagisa's side.

"E-Every night." Nagisa muttered before realizing her girlfriend's bare body was pressed snugly against her.

"I know, I can't wait either!" Shizuma said a little excitedly as she kissed Nagisa's cheek. "Now why don't we go to bed, we have class in the morning."

Nagisa smiled as she put her thoughts aside, living with Shizuma really was exciting for her. "Right, let's go to sleep. . . I love you, Shizuma."

"I love you too, Nagisa." Shizuma said as she snuggled her head close to Nagisa's shoulder.

* * *

**-x-x-**

Sachiko smiled as Yumi hung up her uniform for the next day before turning back to Sachiko with an almost nervous but anxious look. They had both been a little nervous about their first day, but at the same time they were excited because tonight would be their first time staying with one another.

Sachiko patted on the bed right to her side as Yumi smiled and went to turn the rooms lights off before climbing into bed with Sachiko. "So, how does it feel?" Sachiko asked as Yumi took a deep breath and snuggled close to her girlfriend.

"I-I think I could get used to this." Yumi replied as Sachiko chuckled and placed a kiss on Yumi's forehead.

"Me too. . . Just think, Yumi. For the rest of our lives we will fall asleep together." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled again.

"It sounds wonderful. . ." Yumi replied as both girls thought about their lives together for a moment.

"We should probably get to bed, Yumi. We wouldn't want to be late for our first class, after all we didn't get a tour and those uniforms don't look exactly easy to put on." Sachiko said as Yumi chuckled.

"Don't worry, Sachiko. I'll help you put it on if you can't get it." Yumi responded as Sachiko smiled and gave Yumi another kiss this time on the lips.

"I love you, Yumi."

"I love you too, Sachiko."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so there it is. I know your probably wondering why I didn't mention the characters names till way later even though it was obvious where they were going with this being posted in the SP panic section. Well it's quite simple really. . . Because I can. I actually have no real good answer for this. I was hoping it wouldn't be so obvious because when I was first posting chapter 1 I was unsure of where I was going to post it. MSGM or SP section. Due to it being mostly in teh SP universe I posted it there but already have chapter 2 done with when chapter 1 was posted so I left it. If you were reading this as a book without the knowledge of it being in the SP section on FF it would make more sense :).

Anyways, I hope you liked it. I know Shizuma may have seemed a little off from what I usually have her, but don't worry she is back to her normal self. Her introduction was not easy for me, I hope I didn't make her seem like a total jerk. I wanted her to be somewhat rude though at this point.

Anyways, ramble ramble. I can't really think of anything else to say about this chapter, they are just getting settled in. This story will be a longer one most likely. . . Even though I said I was going to take a break form longer ones for a little while. This idea just seemed like too much fun to pass up. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Tour

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I just wanted to apologize for not posting as quickly as I usually do. Long story short I have a family member in the hospital and it's been taking a lot of my time along with work. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as always.

* * *

Tamao rubbed her eyes as an alarm near Hikari's bed went off, she had been sleeping on the floor not far from where she had been sitting the night before for their tea party. Usually, they held the tea parties in Tamao and Nagisa's room, but lately the sister had been keeping a closer eye on their room. Whether or not she knew about the parties was still a mystery, but to keep safe they switched it to Yaya and Hikari's room.

It was rare though that Tamao or any of the tea party attendee's would spend the night though, they figured it might be best with the new transfer students being in the school though. Tamao was sure the sister would be doing a few extra rounds to see if any girls were trying to bother the new girls.

"Good morning. . ." Hikari yawned as she stretched her arms out high above her head before turning the alarm clock off and looking over to Tamao with a sleepy smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Tamao could only nod in her sleepiness, it seemed the girls had stayed up a little too long the night before. At least, Hikari and Tamao had, Yaya on the other hand looked like she was about to burst from within as she quickly looked to her own clock with an excited smile.

"Someone is active this morning. . . Have a good dream?" Tamao asked as Yaya paused for a moment before shrugging a little.

"I guess you could say that." She said cheerfully before climbing out of bed and jumping over Tamao as she quickly made her way into the bathroom.

"Is she always like this?" Tamao asked looking back at the bathroom door before glancing over to Hikari who had a slightly confused look on her face.

"No, not usually. . . She must have something good happening today." Hikari reasoned as she too climbed out of bed and made her way over to her dresser to grab her uniform.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot my uniform back in my room." Tamao said regrettably as she stood up and folded the blanket she had been using. "Thank you for letting me stay the night, I can come by after class and pick up the blanket and pillow, but I have to get going or I may be late."

Hikari smiled as she turned around and shrugged. "It's fine. I can take care of it, you just get going. I will see you after school perhaps." Hikari said as Tamao bowed to her before leaving the room and quickly making her way down the hallway.

_I hope Nagisa left the door unlocked. _Tamao thought as she approached the door and reached for the handle, thankfully turning it effortlessly as she pushed the door open.

"T-Tamao-chan!" Nagisa shrieked as she quickly wrapped the blanket from her bed around her and Shizuma.

"I-I can come back." Tamao muttered as she took a step outside the room pausing in the doorway before turning around. "Actually I need my uniform."

Shizuma and Nagisa took small steps to the side as Tamao approached them so she could get to the dresser, it wasn't very easy to move wrapped tightly in a blanket.

Tamao bowed her head as she took a step past and cleared her throat at the sight before her. "I. . . Shizuma, I think your underwear is on the handle to my dresser." Tamao finally said a moment later as Nagisa blushed but waddled slowly with Shizuma just close enough for the silver haired girl to reach a hand out from the blanket and grab the underwear. "Thank you." Tamao said as she took the bottom of her shirt as a barrier to open the dresser drawer.

Once Tamao had her uniform she turned to Shizuma and Nagisa who were still standing in the blanket watching her. "I-I guess I will see you in class." Tamao said breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped the room.

Nagisa could only nod through her embarrassment as Tamao started to make her way out of the room. Once Tamao was gone Nagisa let out a big sigh of relief as Shizuma let the blanket drop from around her.

"I guess we should remember to lock the door when I sleep over." Shizuma said as she started to gather her clothing from around the room.

"Yea. . . I guess we are just used to your room where no one else lives." Nagisa agreed before shaking her head noticing Shizuma bare in front of her.

"S-Shizuma cover yourself! What if she walked in again?" Nagisa asked as Shizuma stood up and grinned at her.

"Is that anger or jealousy that I am sensing?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa opened her mouth to say something but only looked away with a loud exhale. "I believe that is jealousy."

"No, it's. . . I just don't want anyone else to see you naked." Nagisa finally said as she turned away from Shizuma and started digging out her own clothes.

Shizuma could only chuckle a little as she put on some clothes before wrapping her arms around Nagisa from behind. "There, I put a shirt and pants on, does that make you happy?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa turned her head slightly.

"Yes, thank you." Nagisa said as she grabbed her uniform from the dresser.

"You know I would do anything for you Nagisa. Unfortunately I have to go back to my room, I need to grab my clean uniform." Shizuma said as Nagisa turned around and gave her a quick kiss.

"Alright, I will see you at lunch then." Nagisa said as Shizuma smiled brightly before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

**-x-x-**

Sachiko sighed as she once again took off the uniform and looked at the back of it to ensure she had it figured out. Unfortunately looking at the back only confused her more as she struggled to find anything that would show her how to put it on.

As Sachiko struggled Yumi yawned and rubbed her eyes looking towards the clock as the alarm went off. It only took a moment for her to sit up in bed and press the off button before looking over to Sachiko still a bit sleepy, but smiling when she saw her girlfriend examining the uniform in her underwear. "Sachiko are you having trouble?" Yumi asked with a slight chuckle as Sachiko lowered her arms with a sigh before turning to Yumi.

"I can't get this thing on." Sachiko pouted as Yumi's smile grew, she knew she was probably the only one who had ever seen Sachiko pout like this before. It was surely a sign of their relationship's strength.

Yumi crawled out of bed and took the black uniform from Sachiko. "Here, let me help you. I think you just put it on over your head." Yumi explained as she helped Sachiko get the dress on, but like Sachiko's many attempts it got stuck again. Thankfully Yumi could see the problem from the outside and with one quick yank on the bottom of some bunched up fabric Sachiko's head popped through the neck hole of the uniform.

The sudden movement though had thrown off Sachiko's balance slightly, but thankfully she was able to catch herself with Yumi's help.

"There, it was just bunched up near the top." Yumi explained as Sachiko nodded before glancing over to the mirror.

"I-I look like a french maid." Sachiko commented as Yumi smiled and walked around to her back removing the strands of hair that we still caught in the uniform as she looked at Sachiko in the mirror from around her shoulder.

"I think it looks great." Yumi said straightening out any wrinkles or folds that the uniform wasn't supposed to have.

"Well it's warm, I'll give it that." Sachiko said before turning to Yumi. "We should get yours on though, we don't want to be late for class."

Yumi nodded as she looked over Sachiko once more time before going over to the dresser and grabbing her own out. Without even giving it a second though Yumi stripped down to her underwear in front of Sachiko and like her girlfriend began the process of trying to crawl into the uniform. Though she knew where it bunched up, she let Sachiko handle it to see for herself.

"Thank you." Yumi said as she tugged on the sides to let the fabric hang naturally like it should instead of being bunched up.

Sachiko smiled as she went over and grabbed two ribbons off Yumi's desk. "Here, let me put your hair up." Sachiko said as Yumi stood patiently feeling her girlfriend's finger's run through her hair as she watched Sachiko tie the first bow.

"You've gotten good at this." Yumi said with a smile as Sachiko finished the second one giving Yumi her pig tails before hugging her from behind.

"Of course. It's only natural I can take care of you." Sachiko said with a smile as Yumi also smiled. Unfortunately this blissful moment would be rudely interrupted by the fact that they still had to get to class. Sachiko sighed as her eyes wandered over to the clock once again. "We should get going Yumi. classes start soon and we still don't fully know where they are."

Yumi could only sigh slightly as she nodded in agreement. "You're right. Maybe we could eat lunch together though?" Yumi asked as she made her way over to her desk and grabbed her class card that had been given to her the night before as Sachiko did the same.

"Yes, I would like that. I think we should figure out if we are able to first though." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded in agreement before the two shut off the lights and made their way out of the room.

* * *

**-x-x-**

Tamao sighed as she looked out the window waiting for the day to start, she knew today wouldn't be any fun. Nagisa had been with Shizuma all night and skipped the tea party leaving her with nothing to really talk about except for the gossip that took place. Unfortunately it seemed that would have to wait also as the clock neared the top of the hour and Nagisa was still not there.

Thankfully though she wouldn't be late as the door slid open revealing her giving Shizuma a quick goodbye kiss as they parted ways. Nagisa blushed slightly when she entered the room and saw many eyes on her as she took her desk next to Tamao.

"Nagisa, please tell me you got your homework done over the weekend." Tamao said as Nagisa froze in place as a horrified expression crossed her face. Tamao could only sigh as Nagisa pulled out her homework hoping to see all the blanks filled in. Unfortunately they were not, in fact the only thing she found on there was a sticky note with the time she was going to meet Shizuma the previous Friday.

"I think I found your problem." Tamao said with a slight grin as Nagisa put her head down and pulled the sticky note off her paper.

"Actually, the new transfer students were kind of the issue." Nagisa said as Tamao raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was going to do it last night, but then we heard about the new students coming in and had to greet them. When we got back to my room we wanted to finish what we star..."

"I've heard enough!" Tamao said as she put a hand up blocking Nagisa's face, effectively stopping her from speaking. "I'd rather not hear what my poor belongings had to sit through."

"Class, everyone take their seats. We are going to get started right away today as we have to introduce our new classmate." The teacher said as Tamao poked her head up curious to see who it was. She had heard about the new students arriving, but she hadn't seen or heard anything other than that.

Yumi swallowed before taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves while waiting on the other side of the door. She had been instructed to enter when the teacher called her name, she hated being in the spotlight.

"Alright, now everyone be on your best behavior and welcome our new classmate with open arms." The teacher said as she went over and opened the door. "You may enter Yumi."

Yumi nodded nervously as she started taking slow steps stopping in front of the chalkboard facing her class. "H-Hello, my name is F-Fukuzawa, Yumi. I-It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yumi said with a slight bow as the teacher smiled and placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder to tell her she could stop bowing.

"You're seat is right over there Yumi." The teacher said pointing out an open desk towards the back.

Tamao swallowed as she felt her cheeks burn slightly. _Oh my gosh, her desk is right next to me. She actually sits next to me. _Tamao thought as Yumi walked towards her before turning and taking her seat. _She smells so good, she must be an angel. _Tamao continued to think as she glanced over to Yumi who was looking directly up front trying to avoid eye contact with other students.

"Suzumi Tamao do you have something you want to say?" The teacher asked a minute later as Tamao turned her head back to the front of the class.

"N-No, Ma'am. I. . . I'm sorry Ma'am." Tamao apologized with a slight bow as Nagisa raised an eyebrow towards her.

"It's alright, just pay attention from now on please." The teacher said as Tamao nodded and waited for the teacher to turn around before ripping a piece of paper from her notebook.

Nagisa waited patiently as she watched Tamao write something down on the piece of paper before folding it in half and handing to her quickly. "_What is the new girls name again?" _The note read as Nagisa replied by writing "_Yumi."_

Tamao smiled as when she got the note back and before Nagisa could get her attention again she had rested her eyes on Yumi once more.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko glanced down at her card one more time as she frantically looked up to the small signs above the classroom doors. She had no idea where she was and the halls becoming gradually more empty only gave her a sense of urgency, she knew the bell would ring soon.

_Oh come on,Yumi's class was so easy to find,why can't I find mine? _Sachiko thought as she looked to the card one more time.

_Ding. . . Ding. . . Ding. . ._

Sachiko sighed as she stopped dead in her tracks, it was official, she was now late for her first day of class. _I guess I better go find the sister. _Sachiko told herself as she turned around and ran right into someone knocking both herself and the other girl onto the floor.

"A-Are you alright?" Sachiko asked before sucking in her breath a little from the small pain caused from landing on the floor.

"Fine, how about . . . You." Shizuma said as she realized who she was talking to. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Shizuma asked as Sachiko sighed.

"Yes, but I can't seem to find my room. I was just about to go ask the sister for assistance." Sachiko explained as Shizuma helped her to her feet.

"Here, let me see the card, I can show you to your classroom. It is my job after all as current Etoile." Shizuma said as Sachiko raised and eyebrow.

"Eto—whaa?" Sachiko asked confused as Shizuma took a deep breath.

"Etoile. It's basically the head of the student council. The student council presidents answer to me you could say." Shizuma said quite proudly as Sachiko followed. "Oh my, running into you may have saved me."

"Saved you?" Sachiko asked as Shizuma approached a door and stopped right before it.

"Indeed, we are in the same class." Shizuma said as she opened the door allowing Sachiko to enter. "By the way, Nagisa and I would like to reintroduce ourselves when you have time. Perhaps you would allow us to show you around the school sometime?" Shizuma asked as Sachiko nodded.

"That sounds good." Sachiko replied as the teacher stopped the two.

"You're late Shizuma." The teacher said as Shizuma cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I had run into this student here and found that she wasn't sure what class to go to. I brought her to get her card and then escorted her to her class which just happens to be mine also." Shizuma explained as the teacher crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Shizuma. "I swear, Nagisa wasn't involved in me being late." Shizuma continued as she nudged Sachiko with her elbow a little.

Sachiko cleared her throat immediately as the teacher looked to her. "I-I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I know I am late, but I haven't gotten a tour of the school yet. This girl helped me find my way here."

The teacher sighed a moment later before walking back to her desk. "Alright, you are excused this time Shizuma." The teacher said as Shizuma triumphantly walked to her desk. "Now I know this is a little informal, but would you be willing to introduce yourself to the class?"

Sachiko nodded as she turned to her classmates and cleared her throat. "It's nice to meet you all. I am Ogasawara Sachiko."

The teacher smiled as the student greeted her back. "Alright, Sachiko, your desk is that empty one by Shizuma. If she is any bother to you at all please let me know."

Sachiko only nodded as she went and took her seat, noticing quickly a small folded piece of paper on her desk as Shizuma's hand pulled away. Sachiko looked to Shizuma a little displeased as Shizuma smiled.

The note simply read, _"Thank you."_

* * *

**-X-X-**

Tamao jumped a little at the sound of the bell as everyone around her started standing from their desks and gathering there things.

"N-Nagisa, wait!" Tamao called out as she quickly picked her things up and made her way to Nagisa.

"What is it Tamao-chan?"

"Have you talked with the new girl yet?" Tamao asked curiously as Nagisa shook her head.

"No, not yet. Shizuma said she was going to offer them a tour of the school though." Nagisa replied as Tamao's face lit up with joy.

"Do you think I could come along?" Tamao asked as Nagisa raised an eyebrow curiously.

"W-Well, I don't know. . . I mean we are already offering both of them a tour and Shizuma wanted to introduce us as a couple and I just don't know if she would be very happy." Nagisa rambled as Tamao shrugged.

"It's fine, Nagisa. I just wanted to tag along to talk with Yumi. Have you met the other girl though?" Tamao asked as Nagisa shrugged slightly.

"Kind of. I think her name is Sa...Sachiko. . .? I think." Nagisa replied as Tamao looked away from her as Yumi passed.

"That's great, Nagisa-chan. I have to get going though." Tamao said completely blowing her off.

Nagisa stood frozen and confused as she watched her friend leave the room. Tamao quickly but quietly followed Yumi down the hallway trying to look as normal as possible, which was pretty easy considering no one knew she was doing anything.

_I wonder which room she is staying in? I wonder if she has made any friends yet. . .? _Tamao thought before smiling brightly. _If I become her first friend then it might lead to other things. _Tamao continued to think before snapping out of her thoughts and quickening her steps towards Yumi.

"E-Excuse me." Tamao said as she reached out for Yumi's shoulder.

Yumi came to a stop as she turned around to see who had touched her, which just so happened to be a blue haired girl with a growing blush across her face.

"I. . . I'm Suzumi Tamao, it's nice to meet you." Tamao said with a bow as Yumi looked at her a little surprised.

"You don't have to bow." Yumi said as Tamao straightened up and gave a slight night as Yumi extended a hand to her. "I'm Fukuzawa Yumi, it's nice to meet you too. I believe you are the one I sit next to in class?" Yumi asked as Tamao smiled.

"Yes, that is me. I figured I would introduce myself, I don't know if you have made any friends here yet." Tamao explained as Yumi shook her head.

"No, not yet. The only friend I have here right now is actually-"

"Ogasawara Sachiko, it's nice to meet you." Sachiko said interrupting Yumi as she joined her at her side.

Tamao paused for a moment as she looked up and down Sachiko quickly. _Wow, where did these two come from? _Tamao swallowed as she gave a slight bow and introduced herself to Sachiko.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Tamao asked as Sachiko smiled.

"We came from the same school. Actually Yumi and I are-"

"Ah, there you two are." Chikaru said interrupting Sachiko as she approached the group. "Tamao-chan, you should be going to your club, you will be late if you don't hurry." Chikaru explained as Tamao looked to Yumi once more before glancing to Chikaru.

"But. . ." Tamao sighed as she looked back to Yumi. "I guess you're right." Tamao reasoned with a quick glance to a clock hanging in the hallway.

"I will see you later, Yumi-chan...and Sachiko-sama." Tamao said before turning and walking away from the two. Sachiko could only raise an eyebrow slightly at Tamao's pause on Yumi's name, but decided she would ignore it for now and ask Yumi later.

Chikaru smiled at Sachiko and Yumi once Tamao was gone. "So, were you two part of any clubs at your old school?"

There was a long pause that was only broken by Yumi's slight sigh, which Sachiko immediately noticed. "Y-Yes, but we would rather not talk about it." Sachiko said as Chikaru glanced to Yumi noticing her obvious sadness over the matter.

"That's fine." Chikaru replied cheerfully well aware that it seemed to be a touchy subject for the two. "I was just asking because all three schools offer many different types of clubs and I was wondering if you two would be interested in joining one." Chikaru explained as Sachiko thought about it for a second before looking to Yumi.

"I-I'm not sure, you are the first to mention them to us." Sachiko said as Chikaru pulled out a piece of notebook paper that had been folded in the front of her book.

"Well, it's no rush to decide, but to help out I have compiled a list of known clubs. If you want to join one just find any of the student council and we would be happy to help you locate it." Chikaru explained as Sachiko and Yumi briefly glanced over the list.

"We will, thank you." Sachiko said a moment later as she folded the paper back up and put it inside her own book. "The one question I have though is there a limit to how many can be in any of these?"

"No, no limit. Why do you ask?" Chikaru asked before remembering their introduction the day before. "Ah, I'm guessing you two would like to stay together for obvious reasons. That shouldn't be a problem though, this school is pretty open about your type of relationship. Just ask the current Etoile."

"A-Are you alright with it?" Yumi blurted in curiosity before covering her mouth.

Chikaru chuckled a little before putting on a bright smile. "Of course I am alright with it, it would be hard to be a president of girls I can't stand." Chikaru replied as Yumi smiled. She could only guess that wherever they came from must have been a little different than Astrea Hill. "If you have anymore questions though please feel free to ask. Unfortunately, I have to get going, my clubs are also starting."

"Thank you for the advice and list." Sachiko said as both her and Yumi bowed slightly.

Chikaru only smiled in response as she returned the slight bow and turned to leave for her club.

"Well, it looks like it's just us." Sachiko said as she looked to Yumi with a smile. "So how was my girlfriend's first day?" Sachiko asked as her and Yumi turned to start walking towards their room, while Yumi explained her spotlight introduction that morning.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Shizuma, where are we going? We already passed both of our rooms." Nagisa said as Shizuma smiled.

"Don't worry, there is plenty of time left for that later, Nagisa." Shizuma replied as Nagisa's face turned bright red.

"I-I didn't mean that, Shizuma."

"I know, but I just love when you get all embarrassed, it's cute." Shizuma said as they approached the door Shizuma had been looking for. Nagisa raised an eyebrow as Shizuma knocked on the door and immediately heard a loud thud.

"Just a minute!" A voice called out from the other side of the door as Shizuma grinned.

"Whatever it is your fantasizing about better involve me." Nagisa said as Shizuma turned to her a little wide eyed before smiling.

"Of course it would be about you." Shizuma reassured her before continuing. "I'm just grinning at whatever these two are up to." Shizuma admitted as the door opened and Sachiko face appeared in the doorway, her hair slightly messy.

"We can come back if this is a bad time." Shizuma said as Sachiko blushed.

"N-No, we weren't doing anything. We just uhh...Well, we had a pillow fight." Sachiko said as she opened the door revealing Yumi sitting on the bed with a pillow in her lap.

Shizuma smiled as she looked at Sachiko knowingly. "You two are pretty good, but your not fooling me."

"Shizuma, it's none of our business." Nagisa reminded Shizuma who simply pouted. "You will have to excuse her, she is somewhat of a gossip chaser. She doesn't really spread any, but she loves to know it."

"It's fine, but like I said it was just a pillow fight." Sachiko said as the two took a step inside the room and shut the door. "Yumi is my girlfriend though. . ." Sachiko added for no particular reason, but it worked in turning Yumi's face red.

"Pillow fights, bed wrestling, and or battling to be on top aside, we came here to offer you that tour." Shizuma said as both Nagisa and Yumi matched shades of red. For Yumi it was embarrassment, for Nagisa it was a mix of embarrassment and astonishment that Shizuma would so carelessly say that to them.

Sachiko didn't seem fazed though, in fact it was quite the opposite, she felt that if she had been fazed that Shizuma may question her bond with Yumi. That was something she never wanted questioned again.

"I think a tour sounds good, don't you, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi just nodded slightly through her embarrassment.

Shizuma and Nagisa waited outside the door for Yumi and Sachiko to straighten up quickly and join them in the hallway. "Right this way." Shizuma said holding a hand out as the four started walking down the hall. "So where to begin. . .?"

"Why don't we start with the Strawberry Dorms, which is what we are currently in." Nagisa said as Shizuma nodded.

"I suppose we could start there, but there isn't much to see that you two already haven't." Shizuma explained as a thought crossed her mind. "Actually, now that I think about it. . . There are Seven wonders in the Strawberry halls. Though there are rumors of an eighth lately."

"Wonders?" Yumi asked with a raised eyebrow as Shizuma nodded.

"Yes, let's see. . . There is the girl in the hallway, mirror in the dance hall."

"Gallows in the attic, the piano that plays on it's own, the 7th door." Nagisa continued before putting a finger up to her chin trying to think of the rest.

"The last two. . . Oh right, the stain in the basement, and laughs in the conference room." Shizuma said finishing the list as Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"That was only seven and what are these wonders anyways?" Sachiko asked as they kept walking through the halls.

"The eighth is the most current and creepy I'm afraid. At night it's said that in the hallways when no one is supposed to be awake there can be a loud moaning heard echoing in the Miator dorms. It doesn't seem to happen all the time though, at least that is what the legend says and personally I've never heard it before." Shizuma explained as Yumi stepped closer to Sachiko which was noticed by Shizuma for a moment before realizing Nagisa had also stepped closer to herself. "Aww, Cherry, I didn't mean to scare you. You know they are just rumors."

"T-This place is haunted?" Yumi asked as Shizuma looked from Nagisa to Yumi.

"I'm not sure, but those are the seven wonders and most girls know about them, so it's either a very good rumor or it has truth to it." Shizuma explained as Sachiko put an arm around an even more nervous Yumi.

"Yumi, it's fine, there is no such thing as a ghost, it's just rumors." Sachiko said trying to comfort Yumi as the girls made their way down the stairs and towards the front doors. "Besides, if there was a ghost they would have to pry you from my arms and that I will not allow." Sachiko whispered to Yumi a moment later as Yumi smiled.

Shizuma could only grin a little at she watched Sachiko lean in close and make Yumi smile. "I think we should move onto the greenhouse." Shizuma said as Sachiko looked over to her and nodded before beginning to follow.

"We were told you were something called an Etoile. What does that mean exactly?" Yumi asked as Shizuma sighed slightly.

"It's like the head of the student council." Nagisa started as she looked at Shizuma who clearly did not plan on saying anything. "Basically she is the final decision maker for the three schools. You see the three schools have different views and alone can't really make a decision, so to get things done we elect and Etoile couple."

"Couple?" Yumi asked as Nagisa nodded.

"Yes, it's believed that having a partner is a very important part of the election because giving one person to much power without influence would be bad. So from the get go the Etoile election has always involved pairs though over the years it has become less about the student council and more about the closest couple." Nagisa explained as Sachiko glanced down to Yumi quickly before looking at Shizuma and Nagisa, she was definitely standing closer to Yumi than those two were with one another.

"So you both are the Etoile then?" Sachiko asked as Yumi remained silent for a moment as Shizuma turned to them.

"Yes. We are the current Etoile's." Shizuma said firmly as Nagisa glanced up to her only to receive a reassuring smile. "Anyways, this is the greenhouse up here." Shizuma said as they approached the gigantic greenhouse, at least for Sachiko and Yumi who were used to the small one at Lillian.

"Wow, it's amazing." Yumi said as Nagisa held the door open for them.

"Yes, well that is because Shizuma takes such good care of it." Nagisa said as the door shut behind her.

"Nonsense, it wouldn't be nearly as beautiful without your help Nagisa."

"So you two take care of it then?" Sachiko asked as Shizuma looked around and shrugged.

"Well. . . Yes, but honestly it's more Nagisa who does it. Without her it wouldn't be nearly as nice." Shizuma explained as Nagisa shrugged it off, this greenhouse had served as such a personal place for both of them. It was something that Nagisa knew Shizuma would always treasure no matter how much everyone thought she hated this place.

"You're giving too much credit, I am just doing my job as—"

"Etoile." Shizuma said interrupting Nagisa. "You are just doing your job as Etoile and more importantly the one I love."

"You two are very close it seems." Yumi said as Shizuma gave a warm smile to Nagisa.

"Yes, I don't know what I would do without her. It's rare that you meet someone as special as her in a lifetime, let alone so early in a lifetime." Shizuma replied as Sachiko smiled.

"I know how you feel." Sachiko commented as she wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist from behind.

Shizuma simply smiled before looking around the greenhouse. "Well, there isn't much to see in here. Most students stay clear of this place, but I figured it was worth showing you."

"The lake is close." Nagisa said a moment later as Shizuma nodded.

"You're right, we will show you the lake next." Shizuma said before leading the girls out the door and down towards a trail in the woods. "It's down this way, unfortunately there isn't a path down to it., but the students have made a trail here through the woods."

"Not many people come through here anymore unfortunately. It's a really beautiful area." Nagisa added as the girls started down the path through the woods.

"Why does no one come here? The path through the woods is enough reason in my eyes." Yumi said as Nagisa turned and smiled at her.

"I agree, it's very peaceful and beautiful out here. I'm not sure why no one comes here. I can only guess because it's so far from the school. I like to come here though, this lake has served a lot of purposes." Nagisa said thinking back to the first day she had ever spent a whole night with Shizuma. It would be a night she would never forget, comforting the older girl all night long as the starry summer night passed overhead.

"This is the lake?" Sachiko asked as the path came to a clearing in the woods, exposing the body of water before them.

"Yes, it's not very big though." Shizuma said with a smile as she stood with Nagisa.

"It's still very pretty, let's go to the shore." Yumi said as she pulled Sachiko closer towards the lake a little. "I can't imagine why no one comes here."

"I don't know. It is very pretty though." Sachiko replied as she turned back glancing at Shizuma and Nagisa who were still standing by the path to the woods. "They seem to be bothered by this place. Perhaps we should go?" Sachiko asked Yumi as the younger girl turned and noticed Shizuma's somewhat uneasy expression.

"Yeah, you're right." Yumi said before turning with Sachiko and walking back towards Shizuma and Nagisa.

"Did you have enough already?" Nagisa asked with a smile as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, we can move on now, we've seen plenty of lakes in our life." Sachiko said as she glanced towards Shizuma who had a raised eyebrow towards her.

"Let's get going then." Shizuma said a moment later taking Nagisa's hand and continuing back through the woods. "There isn't too much else to show you except for the library and church." Shizuma explained as Sachiko and Yumi followed.

"The library sounds nice, I think we have all seen our fair share of churches in our lifetime." Sachiko explained as Shizuma nodded.

"I agree, but to give you an idea it's right over there." Shizuma said pointing towards a path that lead to the large building. "There is a schedule in your room of when everything takes place there." She went onto explain before looking at the building in front of them that they were approaching.

"This on the other hand is the library...It's a bit more exciting." Shizuma said with a slight grin as she held the door open for Sachiko, Yumi, and Nagisa.

"Exciting?" Yumi asked as Shizuma smiled and nodded.

"Yes, many relationships have started in this very library. It's a great place to get away from everything and go for that first kiss." Shizuma replied looking towards Yumi with a slight grin. "Lots of girls do it."

"I-I've already had my first kiss." Yumi shyly admitted as Shizuma's grin widened.

"Well it was worth telling you two either way." Shizuma said a moment later before leading them towards the front desk and explaining how to check out books, which like most libraries was the same anywhere you went.

After the explanation the girls took a moment to look around the building a little before heading towards the door. "I think we've seen enough." Sachiko said as Shizuma gave a slight nod.

"Right this way then." Shizuma said leading them out the door and down the path towards the dorms again. "I don't think we really have anything else to show you unfortunately. The school is pretty simple." Shizuma explained as Nagisa rolled her eyes.

"Yea, everything except French." Nagisa added with a pout as Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"French?" Yumi asked as Nagisa nodded.

"Yes, it's a requirement for classes here. Thankfully I have Shizuma to help me through it, she speaks it quite well, but I still struggle." Nagisa explained as Sachiko felt Yumi slow a little in her pace.

"Yumi, I'm sure it will be fine, I can help you with your homework." Sachiko explained as Yumi looked up to her with a smile.

"Thank you, but I don't know what to offer in return." Yumi said as Shizuma grinned.

"I can help you think of a few things you two can do together...behind closed doors I should add." Shizuma said as Nagisa gave her a warning look, which Shizuma just smiled at. "Don't worry I wouldn't give them the good secrets, just the stuff we have already gotten bored of." Shizuma said as Nagisa's face turned as red as her hair.

"I-I think we will be alright, I am quite well informed on how to please Yumi." Sachiko said firmly and proudly, realizing that Yumi was now also as red as Nagisa's hair.

"I'm sure you are, but I bet I could still teach you a few things." Shizuma grinned as Sachiko gave her a challenging look.

"I-I think we should be going now, it's getting late." Yumi finally said breaking up the building tension between the two. "We will see you two later, thank you for the tour."

"It was no problem, but you're right it's getting late. Let's go Shizuma." Nagisa said tugging on her girlfriend's arm. The truth was both of them couldn't take another minute of being so thoroughly embarrassed and they knew it would only get worse once they were involved. Sachiko and Shizuma were both very proud of their successful relationships and wouldn't be out shined.

Yumi let out a sigh of relief as Sachiko shook her head in annoyance. "I can't believe that girl. Thinking I don't know how to take care of you." Sachiko said as Yumi shook her head a little.

"Sachiko, it's alright, don't let it bother you. I'm perfectly happy. . .with the uhh.. ehm.. attention, you give me." Yumi said with a blush returning to her face.

Sachiko was about to continue on her rant, but thankfully Yumi's words had gotten through to her and she decided to remain silent and just give Yumi a smile instead. "Thank you, Yumi. I'm not sure why I let her get to me."

"It doesn't matter, let's just forget about it, we have the full night ahead of us." Yumi replied as the girls approached and entered their room. "Why don't we watch a movie and then get something to eat?" Yumi suggested as she grabbed her computer and sat down on the bed in between Sachiko's legs.

"That sounds good, let's pick a shorter one though, I'm getting hungry."

* * *

**-**X-X-

"Shizuma, why do you always have to embarrass me like that?" Nagisa asked almost pouting as they walked down the hall.

"Well it's because you're so cute when you blush of course." Shizuma replied with a silly smile.

Nagisa sighed and looked away for a moment. "Still. . ." Nagisa said not really having an argument, honestly she knew that Shizuma wouldn't stop and even though embarrassed it was oddly nice to know that Shizuma was always thinking about her.

Shizuma grinned, she knew Nagisa wasn't mad, this conversation had come up before and just like now it had quickly diffused itself. "I'm sorry, Nagisa. Let me make it up to you." Shizuma said as Nagisa looked up to her with a raised eyebrow. "Dinner for two and a shoulder massage before bed?" Shizuma offered as Nagisa smiled.

"Does this mean I'm sleeping over tonight?" Nagisa asked curiously as Shizuma smiled.

"Of course, Nagisa. My room is your room, remember?" Shizuma reminded her as they approached her door. "Now you just wait inside and make yourself comfortable, I will be back with our dinner." Shizuma explained as Nagisa smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hurry back, I'll be waiting." Nagisa said still smiling as she pushed the door open and disappeared into the room.

_I don't know what I would do without her. _Shizuma thought with a smile before turning to walk towards the cafeteria. _She really is something._

* * *

**A/N:** Anyways, there it is, I hope you enjoyed it even though I personally feel it's taking a little bit to get off the ground. There is a reason for it, we will just see how well I deal with those reasons. Oh and sorry to the guest review about the age thing, I haven't been on FF for a little while due to the hospital stuff. To answer your question though, which will actually go back to the grade they are in. Sachiko and Shizuma are in their last year and Nagisa and Yumi are one year below them. (If it's like the school system I went to, Shizuma and Sachiko would be 18 and Yumi and Nagisa would be 17) I hope that answers that.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can have chapter 4 up soon, but no guarantee's. This hospital business is taking up most of my time and it will be a few weeks before they get out.


End file.
